Nebel
by ueno54
Summary: Allen decide acabar con su sufrimiento. One Shot. Yullen.


De repente la idea se me vino a la mente escuchando la canción de Rammstein llamada Nebel, la letra, obvio la cambié xD pero me gusto por donde iba. Fanfic triste con final triste, temática Yullen. Espero les guste.

_**Nebel**_

Estaban abrazados a la orilla del mar, sintiendo el fresco y suave viento que los acompañaba. Ese día había sido difícil para los dos, más para el mayor. Esa pelea lo acabó por completo.

Temblando, le tomó su mano, posó la otra sobre su mejilla dándole un beso en la frente, -Lo siento…- pudo decir sin muchas fuerzas. El menor solamente lo vio, poniendo una cara que decía _"No sé a lo que te refieres" _Pensó que esa batalla le había afectado, no en lo físico, si no que ahora empezaba a decir incoherencias, cosa que no le agradó mucho. Pero después de poco tiempo, entendió de lo que hablaba, no quería que nada le pasara, quería estar con él por siempre. Parecía que el destino lo hacía adrede, primero le quitó a Mana, la primera persona que amó con todo su ser, y ahora él, maldita sea.

Se echó a llorar en su pecho diciéndole que no se fuera, él lo acogió en su regazo, rogándole un último beso, a lo que el menor accedió sin decir nada. Se besaron a un lado del mar, que era testigo de su amor, era testigo del sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando, mas la luz de sus ojos se estaba extinguiendo, los ojos del menor se empezaron a cristalizar, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Todo tiene un principio y un fin, el de el ha llegado ya. Maldecía a Dios por quitarle lo que más amaba en esta vida.

_Der letzte kuss… Ist so lang her…_

_El último beso... Fue hace tanto..._

Pasaron los años y él aún recuerda al que ha partido a otro mundo, no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza, desde ese día, no ha pensado en otra cosa más que en él. Nada lo podía animar, nada podía hacer que saliera de sus pensamientos, nadie lo podía ayudar. Innumerables veces trató de quitarse la vida, consiguiendo la preocupación de todos y el no poder morir, _siempre, siempre, maldita sea, intervenía alguien, me trataban de ayudar y no me dejé, y hasta ahora, todos los intentos, han fallado,_ o eso pensaba.

Un día común y corriente, algo soleado, con muchas nubes encima, amenazando una lluvia, o más bien una tormenta, aire algo frío y el ambiente se sentía "normal". Despertó un chico de cabellos blancos, recordó que algo había que hacer hoy, cosa que lo "animó" un poco, _ésta vez, sí lo conseguiré, _pensó con mucha seguridad. Salió del cuarto, se duchó, y por último bajó a desayunar. Sus amigos lo recibieron muy alegres, todos estaban ahí para él: Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Marie… Todos tratando de animar a su amigo, él, por evitar ser descortés y evitar que se preocuparan, sólo respondió con una sonrisa fingida, que se disimulaba muy bien. Pidió sus alimentos, platicó con sus amigos, "rió" de lo que le contaban, en fin, ellos pensaron que lo estaban consiguiendo, que por fin Allen podría sonreír de nuevo… Qué equivocados estaban. Sólo se despidió con un _"Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos luego." _Subió a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, no quería volver a verlos, ya todo estaba perdido para él. Acomodó su cuarto de modo que se viera limpio y decente, tendió su cama, arregló su ropa, quemó ciertos documentos, todo estaba listo. Puso el seguro a su puerta, caminó hacia su cama y se sentó, sacó una navaja de su buró, no lo pensó dos veces cuando se desabrochó el puño de la camisa, lo dobló, sacó la navaja, lo colocó sobre la suave y fina piel pálida del principio de su muñeca, presionó un poco, soltó la primera lágrima, _por fin podré estar contigo Yuu, _esbozó una sonrisa,presionó más, la empujó hacia abajo lentamente, otra lágrima cayó, empezó a salir sangre, siguió empujando hasta que logró un corte vertical de una medida considerablemente larga, otra lágrima salió, pero ésta fue de alivio, por fin estará con su amado, nadie se lo impedirá esta vez. Se recostó en su cama, sólo le quedaba esperar, no faltaba mucho para que se desangrara, las sábanas empezaron a teñirse de rojo al igual que el piso de roca. Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas y una mujer con pelo corto color verde, de ojos violetas y demasiado alegre, junto con un hombre de pelo rojo, un parche y ojo de color esmeralda, igual o más alegre, tocaron la puerta del peliblanco, no contestaron, siguió tocando _"¿Allen-kun?"_. Nadie respondió. Trataron de abrir la puerta lo cual fue inútil, estaba bajo llave. Maldición, esto no pinta nada bien. Los dos se desesperaron, pensaron lo peor, hasta que Lenalee activó su Inocencia y derrumbó la puerta. Su cara empalideció al ver a Allen "dormido!, y no muy lejos de él, demasiado color rojo. Se acercó y no pudo evitar llorar escandalosamente. Lavi no lo creía, maldita sea. Lo logró esta vez.

Todos se sintieron culpables. No hubo excepciones, mas nunca supieron si Allen realmente llegó a ser feliz en el _más allá _junto a la persona que le robó el corazón.

Owari.


End file.
